nablrueachto92fandomcom-20200214-history
Getsugakure Arc
Getsugakure Arc is the sixth arc, following Battle of Konohagakure Arc and preceding Tale of Xcution Arc Events * Entering Getsugakure * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Jidanbo Ikkanzaka * Boruto Uzumaki vs. Ganju Shiba * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Ikkaku Madarame * Inojin Yamanaka & Ganju Shiba vs. Yumichika Ayasegawa * Mirai Sarutobi vs. Jirobo Ikkanzaka * Boruto Uzumaki vs. Renji Abarai * Sarada Uchiha & Mitsuki vs. Shunsui Kyoraku * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Kenpachi Zaraki * Skirmish at the Senzaikyu * Bankai Training * Kawaki Kagetsu vs. Mayuri Kurotsuchi * Toshiro Hitsugaya vs. Makoto Kibune * Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Sajin Komamura * Ikkaku Madarame vs. Tetsuzaemon Iba * Yumichika Ayasegawa vs. Shuhei Hisagi * Renji Abarai vs. Byakuya Kuchiki * The Battle on Sogyoku Hill * Shunsui Kyoraku & Jushiro Ukitake vs. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto * Yoruichi Shihion vs. Soifon * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki * Rangiku Matsumoto vs. Izuru Kira * Shusuke Amagai's Ambitions Plot * Tenmu is depressed about his power loss as the Konoha shinobi continue training. * The Five Kage summit is held and Shinji Hirako presents that they should send a peace treaty to Getsugakure. * Naruto decides to send Team Jinmu, Team Konohamaru, Mirai Sarutobi, and Inojin Yamanaka as the diplomatic team to Getsugakure. * Yoruichi Shihoin decide to guide the team to Getsugakure. * The shinobi of Getsugakure are alerted by the approaching Konoha shinobi. * Rukia Kuchiki greets the diplomatic team. * The diplomatic team is attacked by an unknown assailant on their way. *The diplomatic team arrive in Getsugakure but is inhibited from entering the village by Jidanbo Ikkanzaka *Tenmu Otsutsuki easily defeats Jidanbo, showing the results of his kenjutsu training. *Shusuke Amagai prevents the diplomatic team from entering Konoha and captures Rukia. *Rukia learns that two captains of Getsugakure have been killed and that she is under the suspicion of helping Konoha invade Getsugakure. *Orihime Inoue heals Jidanbo as the group meets Ganju Shiba. *Ganju attacks Boruto, claiming that he will defend the village from Konoha. *After Ganju leaves, Yoruichi and the team seek out Kukaku Shiba to help them get into the village, only to run into Ganju again. *Rukia is ordered to be executed because of her betrayal, much to Renji Abarai's dismay. *Shusuke talks to Renji about the Sosuke Aizen incident in Konoha and the possibility of someone manipulating Getsugakure as well. *Kukaku prepares to send the Konoha team into Getsugakure through the air. *Yoruichi decides to train the shinobi in the way of the Zanpakuto to better aid them in fighting Getsugakure shinobi. *The lieutenants of Getsugakure gather for a meeting. *Boruto tells Ganju of the reason why he needs to save Rukia and Ganju teaches him the shortcut to mastering his Zanpakuto. *The captains of Getsugakure meet to discuss Shusuke's punishment for not being able to capture the intruders. *The meeting is halted when the Konoha shinobi break into Getsugakure. *The team is separated by the impact of the cannon. *Tenmu, Inojin, and Ganju are confronted by Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. *Tenmu defeats Ikkaku. *Ikkaku warns Tenmu of his captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. *Mirai and Orihime are attacked by Jirobo Ikkanzaka. *Inojin and Ganju defeat Yumichika. *Mirai defeats Jirobo. *Boruto, Inojin, and Ganju run into Hanataro Yamada. *Mayuri Kurotsuchi tries to interrogate Ikkaku but is stopped by Kenpachi, who is informed of Tenmu. *Hanataro decides to show Boruto and the others the way to Rukia's prison. *The lieutenants receive news of the casualties as Momo Hinamori notices that Renji is missing. *Renji confronts Boruto, Inojin, and Ganju. *Boruto defeats Renji, who begs Boruto to save Rukia. *Boruto and Renji are healed by their friends respectively as Byakuya Kuchiki imprisons Renji for acting on his own. *Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto orders all captains to fend off the intruders with force. *Momo and Izuru Kira have a scruffle with Makoto Kibune. *Toshiro Hitsugaya imprisons Momo and Izuru. *Shunsui Kyoraku and Nanao Ise notice the approach of Mitsuki and Sarada. *Boruto and the others continue on their way but are confronted by Kenpachi Zaraki. *Rangiku Matsumoto converses with Momo about Captain Amagai. *Tenmu arrives to face Kenpachi, allowing Boruto and the others to go on ahead. *Mitsuki and Sarada are confronted by Shunsui but are easily defeated. *Tenmu is finally able to cut Kenpachi. *Sajin Komamura, Tetsuzaemon Iba, and Shuhei Hisagi talks to Retsu Unohana about the current situation. *Kenpachi overwhelms Tenmu. *Tenmu gets back up after receiving some training from Amidamaru. *Kenpachi removes his eyepatch so that he can fight Tenmu properly. *Tenmu and Kenpachi tie and Tenmu is recovered by Yoruichi. *Boruto, Inojin, Ganju, and Hanataro arrive at Rukia's prison and Ganju recognizes Rukia to be his brother's killer. *Byakuya arrives and cuts down Boruto, Inojin, and Ganju. *Jushiro Ukitake arrives to stop Byakuya from killing Boruto and the others. *Tenmu arrives and fights Byakuya. *Yoruichi stops the fight and take Tenmu away from the scene, promising Byakuya that Tenmu will be stronger than Byakuya in three days. *Jushiro imprisons Boruto and the others. *Mirai and Orihime wander around the streets, but they are spied on by Mayuri. *Yoruichi tells Tenmu about the Bankai *Mayuri attacks Mirai and Orihime but is interrupted by Kawaki. *Kawaki takes on Mayuri as Mirai and Orihime retreat. *Kawaki reveals that he had figured out Bankai by himself. *Mayuri releaes his own Bankai to combat Kawaki's Bankai but loses. *Nemu Kurotsuchi gives Kawaki the antidote to the poison but Kawaki collapses due to his injuries. *Tenmu starts battling against Amidamaru to achieve Bankai. *Renji, Momo, and Izuru break out of their cells. *Kawaki wakes up in the cell to find Boruto, Ganju, Inojin, Mitsuki and Sarada. *Kenpachi and Yachiru Kusajishi meet up with Mirai and Sarada and decide to help them out so he can fight Tenmu again. *Toshiro learns of Renji, Momo, and Izuru's prison break. *Tenmu struggles against Amidamaru and Yoruichi tells Tenmu of her and Kisuke Urahara's true identity. *Makoto approaches Momo but is interrupted by Toshiro. *Toshiro fights against Makoto to protect Momo. *Makoto escapes. *Rukia's execution date is moved up as she remembers about Kaien Shiba. *Renji arrives in Tenmu's training site, stating that he will also master his Bankai. *Toshiro and Rangiku decide to seek out Shusuke in order to gain his help in stopping Makoto. *Kenpachi breaks the Konoha shinobi out of their cell. *The captains and lieutenants all have their thoughts about the execution on the day. *Kenpachi and the others are confronted by Komamura, Shuhei, and Tetsuzaemon. *Renji leaves to save Rukia. *Kenpachi battles against Komamura while Ikkaku and Yumichika each take on Tetsuzaemon and Shuhei. *Renji battles against Byakuya and reveals his Bankai. *Byakuya uses his own Bankai to defeat Renji. *Rukia senses Renji's defeat as she is taken to the execution site. *Makoto approaches Rukia and shakes her resolve. *The captains arrive at Sogyoku Hill in preparation for the execution. *Yumichika decides to reveal the true power of his Zanpakuto against Shuhei. *Komamura releases his Bankai against Kenpachi. *Jushiro prepares to destroy the Hogyoku as the Konoha shinobi press onwards towards Sogyoku Hill. *Renji is healed by Hanataro and Unohana. *Yamamoto orders the start of the execution. *Tenmu arrives to save Rukia from the Sogyoku. *Jushiro and Shunsui seal the Sogyoku back into the halberd form. *Tenmu tells Renji to run away with Rukia as he dispatches the lieutenants. *Tenmu clashes blades with Byakuya again. *Jushiro and Shunsui run away from Yamamoto as Yoruichi intercepts Soifon. *Unohana takes the injured back to her division and decides to check on something with Isane Kotetsu. *Yoruichi starts to fight against Soifon. *Yamamoto releases his Zanpakuto causing Jushiro and Shunsui to do the same. *Jidanbo and Kukaku decide to go into the village. *Yoruichi defeats Soifon. *Ikkaku and Tetsuzaemon continue their fight as they sense Tenmu and Byakuya's battle. *Tenmu is able to force Byakuya to use his Bankai. *Tenmu reveals that he has attained Bankai as well. *The battle between Tenmu and Byakuya ends in a draw but Byakuya gives him the win. *Orihime and the others joins up with Tenmu. *Hitsugaya and Rangiku catches up with Izuru as Izuru stand in their way. *Momo finds Shusuke and asks what he is doing. *Rangiku and Izuru fight. *Shusuke stabs Momo and is confronted by Hitsugaya. *Hitsugaya attacks Shusuke but is defeated. *Shusuke reveals to Unohana and Isane that he is a follower of Sosuke Aizen. *Kisuke Urahara arrives and states that Aizen had erased the memories of everyone in Getsugakure after his departure. *Shusuke returns to Sogyoku Hill as Makoto also brings Renji and Rukia back to Sogyoku Hill. *Isane informs everyone of Shusuke's betrayal. *Shusuke reveals that he will kills Tenmu and his friends for defeating Aizen. *Tenmu, Kawaki, Boruto, and Renji team up to fight Shusuke as Mirai, Sarada, Inojin, and Mitsuki take on Makoto. *Shusuke and Makoto overpower their opponents. *Komamura appears to fight Shusuke but is defeated by his Kido. *Shusuke explains his ambitions before proceeding to kill his opponents one by one, starting w/ Rukia. *Byakuya saves Rukia from Makoto's attack. *Jinmu arrives to confront Shusuke and Makoto. *The captains and lieutenants also arrive and surround them. *Jinmu easily defeats Shusuke. *The captains and lieutenants recover. *Byakuya tells Rukia about his wife and Rukia's sister, Hisana. *Shusuke and Makoto are imprisoned as Getsugakure picks up after the incident. *Rukia apologizes to Kukaku and Ganju about Kaien's death. *Getsugakure decides to form an alliance with the Shinobi Union as the Konoha shinobi return.